1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to ultrasonic inspection of welds, and specifically relates to improved efficiency for completing inspection with an ultrasonic probe having an array of multiple ultrasonic elements.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Ultrasonic probes are often used to inspect a weld that connects two portions (e.g., sheet members or pipe/conduit sections). Each ultrasonic probe can include a plurality of transducer elements. Each transducer element is capable of emitting a signal that proceeds though the one of the connected portions and into the weld itself. The probe includes a wedge so that the plurality of transducer elements are arranged in an array along the wedge, with each element being at a different location. The difference of location of each transducer element within the array extending along the wedge provides for an associated difference of possible area to which each transducer element will direct its respective signal.
Operation of a probe in order to inspect a weld is often referred to as a scan. In order to perform a scan, the probe is placed upon one of the connected portions at a moderate distance from the weld. The probe is operated (e.g., transducer element signals emitted) and the probe is moved along the connected portion relative to the weld.
In order to accomplish useful inspection of a weld, it is common to perform at least two scans on each side of weld. Specifically, two scans on each side help provide for effective scan coverage of the weld. Both a root of the weld and a cap of the weld should receive effective scanning.
As mentioned, different transducer elements within the array can provide for different area sensing. As such, it is certainly possible that one transducer element can be used to accomplish scanning of the weld root and another transducer element can be used to accomplish scanning of the weld cap. As such, increased efficiency can be obtained via performing the two scans (i.e., one for the weld root and one for the weld cap) generally simultaneously as the probe is moved just once along the each side of the weld. However, because it may not be known which transducer element properly accomplish a scan of the weld root and which element will properly accomplish a scan of the weld cap, it is certainly possible to sequentially operate all of the transducer elements within the array during scan movement along ach side of the weld. Although such a solution is possible, it is easily appreciated that unnecessarily operating all of the transducer elements would result in at least some level of inefficiency. Also, it can be appreciated that even operation of some unnecessarily transducer elements can result in some level of inefficiency. As such, there is a need for improved efficiency. Along these lines there is a need to be able to avoid unnecessarily operating transducer elements and to select/use transducer elements to accomplish the desired scanning.